loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Old news page 1
Older News: Older News is posted in here to make Main Page smaller See Forums for Latest Updates 19th February 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080219-A * ToP quest bite fix. * Fishing fixed. * Grimms Traps fixed for god 31+ (fear the power of dual damage ;) ) * More optimization done. 17th February 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080217-A * Fancy Dan door to chance fixed. * Several quest area adjustments. * Fix to fishing area. Hopefully it works as I planned it. * ToP quest fixes added. 13th February 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080213-A * Back portal added back again to Chance Main Square. * Fixed various map pins and Area Transitions. * Added fishing area, accessed through Entertainment Area. * Sceirion: More keys removed. * Fixed crafting so only in tailor and dupe detection in :) * Added some spell changes Circle of death, fixed natures balance so matches spreadsheet * statue effects changed again till i find on we like (v1 and 2 different) 11th February 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080211-A * Fixed some map pins and area transitions. * Added some GGOD statues in Chance Main Square. * Moved Racetracks to entertainment area. * Immobilized the Ork in chance main * More small area fixes, that needed done. * Fixed, so new summons are not naked dwarf anymore. * Epic Mage armor update in. Check new Spells Sheet on homepage. 11th February 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080211: * The exploit fix that came in a while ago, that boots you if conditions are met, made it so you could not log on other server, should the one you are on crash and not come up again. * New Server function added. Should one of the servers crash and not come up, you will have to wait about 5-6 minutes max, before you can log on to other server. 10th February 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080210-A * Split Chance main to decrease loading times... * Adding New Entertainment area which has tavern, theater and chess game in it this will be added to as we come up with entertaining ideas :) * Moved ALL chapter houses to chapter area of new chance main (this should make life easier for chapters) * Altered Natures balance and Earthquake for Druids. * Added the Arcane Archer imbue enhancements in the house guard chests so get going. * Death arrow will now have a respawn 'rate' which is dependent on AA levels (more the quicker).. * Fixed Berserk and made it more stable I hope * Altered Sneak extra damage should work on all sneak attacks now (unless server is not working as should lol) * Fixed Druid spells Greater Magic fang and Awaken they now buff creatures. * Fixed Buff on familiars and Animal companions as they were bugged big time. 8th February 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080208-A * South Sewers bosses made more interesting. * Added Chess Room, linked from Chance Main Square. (Made by Morunas) * ToP Quest updated (Made by Tagnus). (Still not linked. DM Port required) * Updated ability checks, so it does not count item bonus when checking for abilities at level up. * Updated Jacob Grimm God Weapon choice (Alternative choice for bows and crossbows). Use alternative for left hand weapons. 5th February 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080205-A * Awkward spawn points fixed in: ** South Sewers ** Dark Legion, 4 areas (Fix received from Sarlo) * Exploit blocked in beholders. (Remember. If you find an exploit, to report it and not abuse it) * Most of this update is several script optimizations. 1st February 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080201-A *Bufffed some ggdis (and added new one) *I Hope AOE spells will work properly now and not give uber damage (they still need one fix to make them on enter) *As a test wizards over level 35 (wiz levels) get +3 Caster Level *Wizrads Level 40 get +6 *Fixed the none enter scripts for sarlo city *Buffed legion icey waste quest 29th January 2008 / Server Recent Updates 20080129-A *Grimms Your Reward modification. Reward still max 4 people, but slight change to how it works: *# Each group doing FInal Grimms need a book to level. *# Reward is given to each group doing the end. *# Each character can only get the reward once per reset. *# WIllhelm Grimms will only speak to the person, who put the book in bookshelf. *South Sewers quest: *# Has got a total makeover with Lots of changes (please post if something not working) *# Elder Lord Kraff now drops Helmet Token 23 * Another SD Cloak FIghting Feat fix attempt (Please do tell it works now) *Melee weapon shop redo, so axe lady should spawn in correct spot now. *After having recieved enough complaints Sarlo City is now for god / chapter level 15+ only.(NOT WORKING. WILL BE MOVED TO NEXT UPDATE) *# Low level complaints about being asked to leave by higher levels. *# High levels tired of low levels not taking their part, having to rez all the time and being talked bad about when asking them to leave. *# Recently very low levels joining in and hiding away from the fights, is not what the area is designed for.